


What Happens at Dragon*Con

by Abydosorphan



Category: Firefly RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-14
Updated: 2008-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing the fans had taught her over the years, it was that what happens at a convention, stays at a convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens at Dragon*Con

**Author's Note:**

> Written for skripka for femslash08, thanks to havocthecat and venom69 for helping me make this presentable, and the much needed moral support.

Morena stood from the autograph table, smiling at the fans before ducking behind the curtain and massaging her left temple. The headache that had begun earlier in the day hadn't gone away after the hours of sitting and smiling and chatting with the people who'd shown up for the event. She appreciated their devotion -- without it she might not have a career -- but today she really would have preferred sitting at home with a nice cup of tea.

"Still having the headache?"

Jewel's voice drifted over the noises from the crowds of people beyond the curtain, twinged with concern and regret.

"Yeah, thanks for the Advil, but it didn't help."

"Did you take it with water or tea?"

"Water. Today's 'handler' is nice and all, but she can't make a decent cup of tea to save her life."

Jewel's soft laughter came from the other side of the small buffett table that was set up. "Makes you long for the conventions in England, doesn't it?"

Morena smiled. "In a way, but the jetlag's a bitch."

"Oh, but the cute accents make up for it in strides." Morena forced a smile, but she was fairly certain that it was obvious from the way Jewel cast her a concerned glance. "Is it really that bad?"

Morena's tilted her head back and closed her eyes. "Not when I'm surrounded by total silence." She knew Jewel would understand the dry sarcasm in her tone. She normally wasn't such a smart-ass, but when the headaches hit, which were rare, she didn't have patients for much of anything.

"We need to get you somewhere more quiet, then." Jewell nodded her head in the direction of the service elevator before walking off. Casting a final, quick glance in the direction of her autograph table beyond the divider, Morena grabbed her purse and followed. It was practically time for them to break for dinner anyway.

Stepping into the service elevator, Morena smiled. "There's just one slight problem. I checked out this morning."

Jewel shrugged, "I guess we're going to my room, then."

The ride in the elevator was quick, but not quick enough, as the annoying flicker of the flourescent light kickstarted a new wave of throbbing pain through Morena's temple.

Morena felt Jewel's hand at her elbow, gently leading her down the hallway to the suite at the far corner. Opening the door, Jewel ushered her inside, careful to not turn on the light and assault Morena's senses any more than necessary.

"Lie down on the bed and I'll get you a cold compress."

Morena wasn't sure if it was the fact that she felt comfortable in Jewel's presence, or if it was just the migraine taking away any energy she had to argue, but she complied without saying a word.

Laying down, Morena pillowed her head on her forearms and closed her eyes. Maybe a quick nap would help dull the throbbing in her head.

Fingers that were stronger than she would have expected kneaded into the tense muscles of her shoulders. Shifting her head, Morena sighed into the mattress as Jewel's hands moved along the muscles of her neck. Jewel's thumbs traced intricate circular motions up into Morena's hairline, her fingers weaving through the thick locks to massage Morena's scalp and make her way to her temples.

Morena tilted her head, moving so that the expert fingers that were dancing their way across her skin would reach all of the areas that she wanted them to, moaning slightly when a particularly good spot was graced over. Her hair was carefully brushed aside, and the unexpected feel of soft lips brushing against her neck caused her to tense momentarily, before tilting her head again to allow the lips access to more of her neck.

Jewel's touch was gentle, light, almost hesitant. Her lips skirted over the skin Morena had exposed, her tongue flicking briefly over the line of Morena's jugular and the woman noticed the throbbing of her pulse once again, this time for a completely different reason. One that brought a guttural moan to her lips.

"Feeling better?" Jewel's words cascaded over her ear and Morena had to fight hard to suppress a shudder.

Rolling to her side, Morena reached over and looped her hand into the curve of Jewel's neck. "Not nearly as well as I think I could be...."

Jewel smiled, meeting Morena half way for a brief kiss before pulling back.

"Care for a relaxing soak in the jacuzzi?"

Morena's mind whirled with ideas at the suggestion. "You know, the whole checking out thing... my bag is checked at the desk... I don't have a suit."

Jewel's smirk was more telling than any expression Morena had ever seen on her before. "Who ever said you needed one?"

Morena felt the heat rising to her cheeks. "This is crazy..."

Jewel quirked her eyebrow in question.

"Jewel, I was Maid of Honor at your wedding."

"Yes, you were."

"So..." Morena trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"So," Jewel said, moving off the bed and pulling Morena with her, "why don't you get undressed and I'll turn the jacuzzi on." Jewel turned toward the master bathroom and started unbuttoning her shirt.

Watching her move off and begin to undress, Morena flopped back down against the bed, closing her eyes and thinking about the feel of Jewel's soft, smooth lips against her own. She was completely insane to even consider what she was about to do, but if she had learned anything from her fans over the years it was one thing: What happens at conventions tends to _stay_ at conventions.

And if she and Jewel decided to book a few more conventions together in the next few months -- especially given that soon they would have more than one show to tour for -- well, then where would the harm in that be?


End file.
